Gus Approaching
Gus Approaching is the tenth episode of the second season of Mystic Forest Fighters, and the twenty-second episode overall. Previous: Foul Play Next: And the Winner Is... Summary Gus flies through the skies with the Center of the Planet in his sights. Meanwhile, Luke and Noah sit quietly in the tavern glaring at Mince and Tacktack from across the room. Tacktack steps forward and proclaims that the games have now been split into Chinco and Overland vs. Gnitshak and Realgon, to which Angelina and Marsha attest to. Rando begins to criticize the Gnitshaks for siding with such an evil team, to which Angelina reminds him that they left them out of his alliance. As insults are thrown back and forth, Mince raises his spear and prepares for a fight. Luke raises Killfear and approaches Mince, as Noah follows behind Luke trying to convince him to ignore Mince. Chinco and Gnitshak cheer their respective allies on, as Luke and Mince start to swing their weapons. Before anyone can be hurt, an arrow is shot in between the two. They then turn to see Yul standing in the doorway, with Caleb and Kilo behind him. Yul scolds Luke and Mince for such childish behavior in a mature environment, while Caleb adds that Captain Burns would be ashamed to see such a sight. Luke and Mince lower their weapons as Luke tries to explain what happened, only for Yul to cut him off and angrily step out of the tavern. Caleb gives a look of dissatisfaction before following him out. Kilo remains in the tavern and proceeds to lecture the teams on how fighting is never the answer, and the only way to truly see one's superiority is to play fairly. Telsa enters soon after to remind Kilo that they need to get to their seats before the next round begins. Kilo agrees to leave, but reminds the teams not to forget what he told them. As Kilo and Telsa leave, Lucille enters from her room and greets the teams, telling them to be prepared for their next round. As Lucille heads out to the arena to speak to the crowd, the teams prepare themselves. Tacktack insists that Overland will be crushed, but Red reminds him that Realgon is at a disadvantage. The goblins disregard this, claiming that disadvantages are nothing they can't overcome. Angelina and Marsha taunt Luke and Noah, once again bringing up how werewolves are inferior to vampires. Luke grabs Marsha aggressively, but Noah reminds Luke about what Kilo said. Realizing this, Luke releases Marsha, who mocks him for chickening out. Soon, Lucille calls the teams to come in, as they notice that the arena looks relatively normal this time. However, lines are drawn and four nets are set up at each corner of the arena. The audience is in plain sight, including the royal family. Lucille announces that the teams will be playing a game of Spell Shooting. One partner will be the offender, and the other will be the defender. Each player will have a staff and must use it to catch an orb of light, then shoot it into the goal of an opposing team. Each team will have two points to start with. The team that scores will receive a point, and the team who's goal was hit will lose a point. Every time a goal is scored, the goalie and the offender switch places. The team with the least amount of points when the timer goes off is eliminated. As an advantage, Overland receives two bonus starting points, while Realgon starts with zero points as per their disadvantage. Red, Angelina, Noah, and Mince start out as the defenders. Rando, Marsha, Luke, and Tacktack start as the offenders. Soon after, Lucille gives the signal to start. Starting off, Luke and Rando team up on Tacktack, but Marsha helps him out. Rando snatches the orb in the scuffle and shoots it into Realgon's goal, giving them negative one points and one point for Chinco. The teammates switch places, as Noah struggles to steal the orb from his much larger opponents. Having this advantage, Angelina easily shoots the orb into Overland's goal, knocking Overland to three points and Gnitshak one extra point. A montage goes on, as the teams continue battling and shooting the orb. Soon enough; Overland leads with six, Chinco follows up with four, followed by Gnitshak with three, and Realgon in last with one. Mince and Tacktack begin to grow hopeless, until the roar of a dragon can be heard in the distance. The teams all look to see the commotion, as the audience members (sans the Mystic Forest Fighters X) scream and flee from the colosseum. Upon closer inspection, the teams see Gus flying into the arena and breathing fire everywhere. Burns quickly draws his sword and leaps into the arena, followed by the other Mystic Forest Fighters X members. They charge Gus, who shoots fire at them, forcing them to take cover. Luke drops his staff and raises Killfear, shouting to Noah to join the fight, as the two rush over to help their friends. Chinco and Gnitshak join in as well, leaving Realgon alone. Mince and Tacktack see Gus' attack as a distraction, as Mince suggests "making a comeback" in the challenge. As everyone else battles Gus, Sapphire lunges for his neck, but he swipes her away with his claw. Recovering from her blow, Sapphire looks over to see Mince and Tacktack altering the scoreboard. Before she can say anything, Gus shoots a massive fireball and knocks his attackers back. Kilo then steps forward, evading the fire and rushing the dragon. He leaps onto Gus' back and attempts to stab his rough scales with his short knives. Gus bucks Kilo off of his back and to the front of him, where he blasts Kilo with a devastating burst of fire, killing him on the spot. Nikki, enraged at Kilo's demise, charges Gus, only to be knocked back by his tail. Ra attacks, but is thrown off. Otis and Noah attempt to climb on the dragon's back, while Caleb and Luke attack from the front. Gus lifts himself into the air, knocking all of his attackers out of the way. Raining fire down on everyone, the Mystic Forest Fighters X members are left injured and incapable of fighting. Before Gus can strike once again, B.I. comes forward and lets out a tremendous yell. Gus is shocked to hear it, and instantly flies away from the battle. B.I. helps his friends up, as Anastasia asks what just happened. B.I. explains that the komodo dragons are descendants of the dragons, trained by elves to fight on the side of good. However, it takes many days of meditation to prepare a yell capable of scaring a dragon to the point of retreat. The timer then goes off, signaling that the round has ended. Returning to the scoreboard, Lucille tallies the points of each team. It is then revealed that Realgon won with six points, Chinco placed second with four, Gnitshak placed third with three, and Overland finished in last with one. Due to the battle, Lucille had forgotten the original score, believing the altered score to be correct. Luke and Noah protest this, but Lucille claims that they have been eliminated from the games. However, Sapphire stops her by grabbing one of the video cameras and playing back the footage, revealing that Mince and Tacktack altered the score while the battle was going down. Angered by this, Lucille proclaims that Overland is still in the game, and Realgon is disqualified for cheating. Mince and Tacktack oppose this, but Lucille forces them out through the exit portal. Still shaken up, Angelina and Marsha apologize to Chinco and Overland for siding with Realgon, admitting that they were truly evil after all. Lucille congratulates the final three teams for reaching the last two rounds, and dismisses them back to the inn. That night, everyone gathers around a grave to pay respects to the late Kilo. Luke recites what Kilo had told him that morning, as everyone mourns their fallen friend. Burns informs the crew that despite this loss, they must keep fighting until the bitter end. They agree to this, saying one last farewell to their friend. Meanwhile, Mince and Tacktack are brought before Gus by Herb and Hubert in the castle of Realgon. Gus curses them for letting him down and bringing the cursed team closer to victory. Mince and Tacktack cower in fear, as Gus burns them to death. Staring upon their ashes, Herb informs Gus that it no longer matters who wins the games, as he has a plan to deal with them, no matter who they are. Round 4 Appearances *Gus the Dragon *Luke the Werewolf *Noah the Chameleon *Mince & Tacktack *Rando & Red *Angelina & Marsha *Yul the Elf *Caleb *Kilo the Rabbit *Telsa the Ferret *Lucille the Werewolf *The Prince *The King *The Queen *Anastasia the Werefox *Captain Burns *Sapphire *B.I. the Komodo Dragon *Otis the Grasshopper *Nikki *Jewel the Wallaby *Ra the Shark *Rattigan *Herb *Hubert the Goblin Trivia *This is the first episode not to feature Joey the Kangaroo, and the first episode of season two not to feature Winslow the Snake. *Excluding the movies, this episode features the most recurring character deaths of the series, with three. *This is the first non-premiere or finale episode to exceed the regular run-time. Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Episodes